dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Do Kyung Soo
See also: His KProfile ) Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea |english_name = D.O. (디오; Dio; stage name) |education = Baekseok High School |occupation = Actor Singer |years_active = 2012–present |agency = SM Entertainment Avex Trax |hangul = 도경수 (Do Gyeong-su) |hanja = 都敬秀 (Do Gyeong-su) |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = Do Kyung Soo Signature.png }} Do Kyung-soo (도경수; born January 12, 1993), better known by his stage name D.O., is a South Korean singer and actor. He is best known as a member and one of the main vocalists of the South Korean-Chinese boy group EXO. Apart from his group's activities, D.O. has also starred in various television dramas and movies such as Pure Love (2016), My Annoying Brother (2016), Positive Physique (2016), Room No.7 (2017), 100 Days My Prince (2018), Along with the Gods, and Swing Kids (2018). Life and career Early life D.O. was born on January 12, 1993 in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. He went to Goyang Poongsan Elementary School, Baekshin Middle School, and Baekseok High School. He has an older brother, Doh Seung-soo, who is three years older than him. D.O. began singing in primary school and was an avid participant in local singing competitions throughout his high school career. Career beginnings Main Article: EXO In 2010, he was advised to audition for SM Entertainment after winning a local singing contest. He subsequently became a trainee during his last two years of high school. He performed Na Yoon-kwon's "Anticipation" and Brown Eyed Soul's "My Story" at his S.M. audition. D.O. was formally introduced as the eighth member of EXO on January 30, 2012. The group debuted on April 8 with the extended play Mama. In July 2013, he was featured in the song "Goodbye Summer" from f(x)'s second studio album Pink Tape. In December 2013, D.O., along with fellow Exo members, Baekhyun and Chen, sang the title track for the group's second EP, Miracles in December. In September 2014, D.O. made his acting debut with a supporting role in the movie Cart, playing a high school student and son of a grocery store worker and union member (played by Yum Jung-ah). The movie premiered at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival. He also released an original soundtrack titled "Crying Out" for the movie. Acting career and recognitions Later in 2014, D.O. made his small screen debut playing a supporting role in the SBS drama It's Okay, That's Love, which starred Gong Hyo-jin and Jo In-sung. D.O. was praised by film critic Heo Ji-woong for his performance in the series, and was later nominated for the Best New Actor award at the 51st Baeksang Arts Awards. In June 2015, D.O. featured in KBS' drama Hello Monster, playing a psychopath. In November 2015, D.O. was nominated for the Best Supporting Actor award at the 52nd Grand Bell Awards for his role as Tae-young in Cart. In January 2016, D.O. was announced as one of the cast of voice actors for the feature-length animated film Underdog, which premiered in 2019. He voiced Moongchi, a stray dog who is separated from his owner. In February 2016, he collaborated with Yoo Young-jin on a duet titled "Tell Me (What Is Love)" for SM Station. He had previously performed a short version of the song as a solo performance throughout EXO's first concert tour. Later in February, D.O. starred as the male lead alongside actress Kim So-hyun in the romantic film Pure Love. In October 2016, D.O. starred alongside Chae Seo-jin in Be Positive, a web drama produced by Samsung. The series became the most-watched Korean web drama of all time. In November 2016, D.O. starred alongside Jo Jung-suk and Park Shin-hye in the film My Annoying Brother, playing a national level Judo athlete. D.O. and Jo Jung-suk also recorded the ending theme song, titled "Don't Worry", for the movie. D.O was awarded the Blue Dragon Film Awards' Best New Actor award a year later for his performance in the film. In 2017, D.O starred in the comedy thriller film Room No.7. The same year, he played a supporting role in Kim Yong-hwa's film Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds, a blockbuster adaptation of the webtoon of the same name, about a court in the afterlife where the deceased undergo multiple trials for 49 days. In 2018, D.O starred in Swing Kids, a film set in a prison camp in South Korea during the Korean War. He plays a North Korean soldier who falls in love with tap dancing in the midst of all the chaos. The same year, he was cast in his first small-screen leading role, playing a crown prince in 100 Days My Prince. The series was a commercial success, becoming the fifth highest-rated Korean drama in cable television history. D.O. was awarded Most Popular Actor at the 55th Baeksang Arts Awards. Mandatory military service D.O. enlisted for his mandatory military service, serving active duty on July 1, 2019, and will finish his service in January 2021. He posted a handwritten letter on Exo's official fan club following news of his plans to voluntarily enlist. The same day, he released a solo track which he co-wrote, "That's Okay", through the SM Station project. Discography Main Article: EXO (Discography) Songs Songwriting Filmography See also: EXO (Videography) Film Television series Music videos Awards and nominations Main Article: EXO (Awards and nominations) Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight:' 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Capricorn *'Blood Type:' A *'Personality:' quiet, acts like a mother to the other members, sentimental, considerate, shy with strangers *'Nicknames:' Heenjabuja (rich in whites), Umma, Orchestra boy, The Pop-Out Eyes, Pororo *'Position:' Main Vocalist *'Super Power (Badge):' Force *'Education:' **Baekseok High School *His family consists of his parents and older brother. **His parents were very supportive of him becoming a singer. **His father is in the art business. D.O. says that he inherited his artistic side from him. |-| Career= *He was a kid ulzzang. |-| Miscellaneous= *He has heart-shaped lips and round eyes. *His favorite type of music is pop. *His favorite movie genre is fantasy *His favorite number is 1. *His favorite color is black. *His favorite food is Spaghetti. *His favorite song is "Billionaire" by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. *He can speak basic English. *He can play the piano. *His hobbies include cooking, interpreting lyrics, singing, and beatboxing. *He doesn't exercise because he hates sweating. *He is the mother of the group. He does the cooking, nags the other members when the dorms are messy, and looks after them. *He is obsessed with cleaning. He is tidy and likes to sort things by color, brands, and type. *When is gets nervous, he forgets things easily. *He has a habit of biting his nails, humming along to songs, and wetting his lips with his tongue. *When in the company of the other EXO members, he jokes around a lot. *He is close to Kai, BtoB's Lim Hyunsik, Jo Insung, and Lee Kwangsoo. *He is an f(x) fan. *His role model is the composer Yoo Young Jin. *He respects TVXQ's Yunho a lot. *When he can't sleep, he watches a movie. *According to him, the EXO members listen to SHINee's music the most during car rides. *One of his secrets is that he has a lot of little moles all over his body. *He has bad eyesight, so when he doesn't wear glasses, he glares. *In the dorm, he first shares a room with Chanyeol and Kai, and then got his own room. *He enjoys singing while Chanyeol plays the guitar. *Chanyeol wants them to be closer, so he forbid D.O. to call him "hyung". *If he wasn't a singer, he'd be a chef. *D.O.'s ideal type is a girl who is kind and eats well. Gallery Do Kyung Soo.png Do Kyung Soo Signature.png|Signature Category:KActor Category:SM Entertainment Category:Do Kyung Soo